User talk:Vaderxl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sea Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bacner (talk) 23:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) new pages Sir, you're welcome to add new pages, but could you please add "Walking with Wikia" category to them as well? It would be much appreciated. Bacner (talk) 02:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Jurassic Park Look, this is a Wikia dedicated to "Walking with" series; "Jurassic Park" isn't a part of those series, so could you please keep the JP material out of here? It probably has its own Wiki, if you want to work with JP material, you can go there and edit to your heart's content. Bacner (talk) 22:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: EpicPrime conflict OK, what is going on between the two of you? Before I do anything or block anyone, can I hear your side of the story too, please? Bacner (talk) 20:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, look. I don't mind you adding images and the like to the articles, as long as you don't bring Jurassic Park here - spinosaurus-related or not. All right? Bacner (talk) 23:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Let's be friends, not enemies! Right. Let's just end this! I just want a decent wiki! All you have to do is just upload photos of the Walking with... series. Let's be friends and work together! :) Thank you! [[User:EpicPrime|'The Dinosaur Expert!']] ([[w:c:doom:User talk:EpicPrime|''Make conversation!]]) 14:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, BTW, when you reply to me, do it on my talk page, not my user page! Ta! okVaderxl (talk) 15:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Prehistoric Park Please stop adding pages for Prehistoric Park animals. If you want to write about them, use the Prehistoric Park wiki. Bacner (talk) 17:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Good point. Ok, feel free to add more, but 'Duckosaurus' isn't a scientific name, so it isn't really appropriate here. Bacner (talk) 17:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life You know, there alreay is an article about that book on this site. If you go to site's contents, you should see it right away - it is alphabetically the first one here. Feel free to edit it, if you want to. Bacner (talk) 23:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Liliensternus No offence, but just what is your problem with the article? You keep on cutting it down for no noticeable reason, just because. Can you explain why, please? Bacner (talk) 00:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. I removed the wrong picture. Is that better? Bacner (talk) 01:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Primeval I'm sorry, but no Primeval stuff on this Wiki - Primeval has its own Wiki, so if you want to work with Primeval-related material you should probably go there instead. Bacner (talk) 23:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) So, I forgot about the dodo. Thanks for reminding - it's gone now. Bacner (talk) 23:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Walking with Trilogy Wiki Thanks. 'EpicPrime talk to me!' 06:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pilot/CGI Liopleurodon The two images are both from the pilot. Like in the series, they used CGI and animatronic models to recreate the creatures. The Liopleurodon is no exception. Also the "CGI" image was set in the evening hence the change in colour. 'EpicPrime talk to me!' 15:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi Vaderxl! Due to your recent (and good) edits to the wiki and your dedication, you have been rewarded chat moderator rights. Well done! EpicPrime Discussion Blog 17:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of Deinonychus? Why did you ask to delete that page? It DID appear in Walking With! Walking With Dinosaurs: Inside Their World iPad app narrated by Steven Fry. Deinonychus is one of the 60 Creatures in that app. JordanL462 (talk) I don't know what Bacner thinks, but I would give it the greenlight to unblock it. There doesn't seem to be a need for the block anymore since Jordan and the WWD3D hype died down. --The Collector 01:26, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure about the Deinonychus page, but I did unblock the Tyrannosaurus page. Feel free to edit it. Bacner (talk) 02:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Image stretching Hello Vaderxl. Some of the images that you have recently uploaded for Template:Walking With..Directory are stretched and are in the wrong aspect ratio. Looking at the metadata of the images, you have used Microsoft Office software to edit them. Since Office software tend to stretch images after saving them, I recommend downloading different software like Paint.NET or GIMP. I will delete the images with the incorrect proportions. Also, as a side-note, we no longer use the Portrait template so the directory template is not needed. -- 'Lythronax' (leave a message) 19:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks' Vaderxl (talk) 02:06, December 15, 2014 (UTC)' ::No problem. :) -- 'Lythronax' (leave a message) 16:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Badges Hello again. Regarding your question on my talk page, the reason I have deleted the images for the now defunct achievements is because they are no longer used and they are taking up bandwidth. Hope this helps! :) -- 'Lythronax' (leave a message) 16:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay 'The Feathered Tyrannosaur' (ask the tyrannosaur) December 15, 2014 (UTC) Cryptoclidus Why do you think that that article should be deleted? Bacner (talk) 21:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello when I was editing ''Cryptoclidus I never remember wanting to delete it. I must have accidentally added the delete tag. The Feathered Tyrannosaur 15:08, June 7, 2015 (UTC)